Problem: Ben did 43 fewer squats than William around noon. William did 83 squats. How many squats did Ben do?
Solution: William did 83 squats, and Ben did 43 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $83 - 43$ squats. He did $83 - 43 = 40$ squats.